Naruto The True Supreme King
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: this is a challenge from tense zangetsu1... Naruto uses a fuinjutsu to dimension travel where he goes to the yugioh gx time span then sends himself and his harem into the future (5d's) were his harem will grow. that is after he finishes duel academy. he uses a red eyes black dragon deck. he will make his mark on the world... just wait and read! NarutoxHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys avatar18 here I have taken up a challenge by tensa zangetsu1**

**What this entails in that this will be a Naruto/yugioh gx/yugioh 5d's crossover**

**Now don't tell me that I am copying his challenge word for word because I think he worded the challenge great and I can't come up with something better**

After sealing the Jubi into himself and killing Obito and Sasuke, Naruto uses fuinjutsu to send himself to another dimension meets kami and becomes Kaiba's and Serenity's child replaces Jaden Yuki and uses the red eyes deck and is the reincarnation of the supreme king. After graduating from duel academy he and his current harem send themselves to the future to the yugioh 5d's era.

Musts:

Has to be smart

Must be the best duelist

Harem:

Female Blue eyes White Dragon/Female Red eyes Black dragon/Yasmin/Fonda Fontaine/Female Yusei Fudo/Aki Izayoi/Female Black Rose Dragon/Alexis Rhodes/Blair Flannigan/Dark Magician Girl/Yubel/Elemental Hero Burstinatrix/Evil hero Infernal Wing/Can't be dense

Naruto's deck 1 (60 cards)

MONSTERS

1 elemental hero burstinatrix – level 3 – A1200/D800

1 Elemental hero avian –level 3 – A1000/D1000

1 evil hero inferno wing – level 6 - A2100/D1200

1 dark magician girl

1 Armed Dragon LV3 A1200/D900 - During your Standby Phase, you can send this face-up card from the field to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV5" from your hand or Deck.

1 Armed Dragon LV5 A2400/D1700 - You can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard to select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to the ATK of the sent monster, and destroy the selected monster. During the End Phase of the turn this card destroys a monster by battle, you can send this face-up card from the field to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV7" from your hand or Deck.

1 Armed Dragon LV7 A2800/D1000 - This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Armed Dragon LV5". Send 1 Monster Card from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy all face-up monsters on your

1 Armed Dragon LV10 A3000/D2000 - This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Armed Dragon LV7" on your side of the field. By sending 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard, destroy all face-up monsters on your opponent's side of the field.

1 Blizzard Dragon – level 4 – A1800/D1000 - Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; it cannot change its battle position or declare an attack until the opponent's next End Phase.

1 blue-eyes white dragon – level 8 – A3000/D2500

1 Dark Horus – level 8 – A3000/D1800 - Once per turn, if a Spell Card is activated during your opponent's Main Phase: You can target 1 Level 4 DARK monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. You must control this face-up card to activate and to resolve this effect.

1 Summoned skull – A2500/D2000 –

1 Masked dragon – level 3 – A1400/D1100 - When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck.

1 Meteor B. dragon – level 8 – A3500/D2000 - "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" + "Meteor Dragon"

1 Meteor dragon – level 6

1 Montage dragon – level 8 – A?/D0 - This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending 3 other monsters from your hand to the Graveyard. This card's ATK is equal to the combined Levels of the sent monsters x 300.

2 Red eyes black chick – level 1 – A800/D500 - You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from your hand.

3 Red eyes darkness dragon – level 9 – A2400/D2000 - "This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" on your side of the field. Increase the ATK of this card by 300 points for each Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard."

3 red eyes wyvern – level 4 – A1800/D1600 - During your End Phase, if you did not Normal Summon or Set a monster this turn, you can remove from play this card from your Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes" monster from your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick".

3 red eyes black dragon – level 7 – A2400/D2000

2 red eyes darkness metal dragon – level 10 – A1800/D2400 - You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 face-up Dragon-Type monster you control. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon".

1 Lord of D – level 4 – A1200/D1100 - As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all Dragon-Type monsters cannot be targeted by Spell Cards, Trap Cards, or effects of monsters that designate a target.

3 Troop Dragon – level 2 – A700/D800 - "If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, select and Special Summon 1 "Troop Dragon" from your Deck to your side of the field. Then shuffle your Deck."

SPELLS

1 The Flute Of Summoning Dragon – spell - You can only activate this card when Lord of D. is face-up on the field. Special Summon up to 2 Dragon-Type monsters from your hand to your side of the field.

1 Ancient Rules – spell - Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from your hand.

1 cost down – spell -Discard 1 card from your hand. Downgrade all Monster Cards in your hand by 2 Levels until the End Phase of the turn this card is activated.

1 Different dimension capsule – spell - Select 1 card from your Deck and remove it from play face-down. During your 2nd Standby Phase after activation, destroy this card and add the removed card to your hand.

1 double attack – spell - Discard 1 Monster Card from your hand to the Graveyard. Select 1 monster on your side of the field with a lower Level than the discarded monster. The selected monster can attack twice this turn.

2 dragons mirror - spell - Remove from play, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Dragon-Type Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon).

1 foolish burial - spell - Send 1 Monster Card from your Deck to the Graveyard.

1 Fusion sage – spell - Add 1 "Polymerization" card from your Deck to your hand. Then shuffle your Deck.

2 Polymerization – spell

1 gold sarcophagus – spell - Select and remove from play 1 card in your Deck. During your second Standby Phase after this card's activation, add the removed card to your hand.

3 inferno fire blast – spell - Target 1 face-up "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" you control; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK. "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card.

1 level up – spell - Send 1 face-up "LV" monster on your side of the field to the Graveyard. Special Summon a monster from your hand or Deck that is written in the card text of the sent monster, ignoring any and all Summoning conditions.

1 monster reborn – spell - Target 1 monster from either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it.

1 United we stand – equip spell - The equipped monster gains 800 ATK and DEF for each face-up monster you control.

2 Reload – quick play spell - Add all cards in your hand to your Deck and shuffle it. Then draw the same number of cards that you added to your Deck.

2 pot of greed – spell – draw 2 cards

1 magical mallet – spell -

TRAPS

1 draining shield - trap - When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate that attack, and gain Life Points equal to that target's ATK.

2 magic cylinder - counter trap - Negate the attack of 1 of your opponent's monsters and inflict damage equal to the attacking monster's ATK to you opponent's Life Points.

2 negate attack – counter trap - Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack of that 1 monster and end the Battle Phase.

EXTRA DECK

1 B. Skull Dragon A3200/D2500 – level 9 - "Summoned Skull" + "Red-Eyes B. Dragon"

1 Five headed dragon – A5000/D5000 - 5 Dragon-Type monsters This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. This card cannot be destroyed by battle with an EARTH, WATER, FIRE, WIND, or DARK monster. (Damage calculation is applied normally.)

**this last deck will appear in the story a little bit... I created it hen I got board in math class... hope you like it... sorry if it is not by the rules but the cards that are in the harem will be added to the deck when it is going to be used...so yea!**

**Chaos Hero Deck (56 cards)**

Chaos Hero – Void Crawler (3) Dark/Fiend 3 stars (1500/1200) effect: when this card is sent to the graveyard by any means special summon 1 Chaos tuner monster from your deck to the field.

Chaos booster Synchron (3) Dark/Tuner 2 stars (500/1200) effect: any Chaos Hero synchro monster synchro summoned with this card gains 1200 extra attack points.

Chaos Hero - Chaos Guardian Dragon (2) Dark/Dragon/Synchro 5 stars (2400/1200) effect: for every monster with "Chaos in its name on the field and in the graveyard this card gains 300 attack and defense points.

Chaos Hero – Hell Zombie (3) Dark/Zombie 4 stars (1600/1000) effect: When this card is normal summoned, special summon 1 Chaos Hero – Hellfire Dragon Knight or tuner from your deck in attack position.

Chaos Hero – Hellfire Dragon Knight (3) Dark/Warrior/tuner 4 stars (1400/1600)

Chaos Hero – Undead Queen of Dragon Knights (1) Dark/Zombie/Synchro 8 stars (2900/2600) effect: All monsters with "Dragon Knight" in its name gain 500 attack point bonus. Secondary effect: once per turn flip a coin, if heads inflict 1500 damage to your opponent(s) life points. If tails you gain 1500 life points.

Chaos Hero – Kitsune Dragon Rider (2) Dark/Warrior 4 stars (1900/1100) effect: add 1 polymerization from your deck or graveyard too your hand.

Chaos Hero - Humanoid Dragon (2) Dark/Dragon 3 stars (1200/1500)

Chaos Senbon shield (2) Dark/Warrior 5 stars (1200/2400) effect: Add the attack and defense points of the card use to tribute summon this monster to this cards attack and defense.

Chaos Hero - Kitsune Hanyou Dragon Paladin (2) Dark/Warrior/Fusion (Chaos Hero – Kitsune Dragon Rider + Chaos Hero – Humanoid Dragon) 7 stars (2700/2000) effect: pay 200 life points to send 1 card from your graveyard to your hand and 1 card from your graveyard to your deck. Then shuffle your deck.

Disowned Spells (1) - continuous spell card – Opponent(s) cannot use spell cards while this card is on the field.

Disowned Traps (1) – continuous spell card – Opponent(s) cannot use trap cards while this card is on the field.

Chained Playing Cards (1) – continuous spell card – Opponent(s) cannot remove any cards from play as long as this card is on the field.

Spec killer (1) – Continuous spell card – Opponent(s) cannot special summon while this card is on the field.

Diabolical Fusion (2) – spell card – take any two fusion monsters from your side deck and fuse them together and combine their attack and defense points together. Special summon this monster to your side of the field in attack position.

Fusion stealer (2) – spell card – you can steal 1 fusion monster from you opponent and special summon it to your side of the field.

Chained Fuse (1) – continuous spell card – Opponent(s) cannot summon any fusion monsters while this card is face up on the field.

Polymerization (3) – spell card – fuse two or more monsters together.

Chaos Hero – Chaos Angel (1) Dark/Magician/Synchro 10 stars (5300/4800) can only be summoned by removing from play 2 tuner monsters and 2 level 3 or 4 monsters from your graveyard. Effect: when this card is summoned you gain 3300 life points and inflict 2000 damage to your opponent(s) life points.

Chaos Hero – Tribal Chief (2) Dark/Magician 4 stars (1800/1600)

Chaos Hero – Tribal Angel (2) Light/Fairy 2 stars (800/1200) effect add 1 synchro booster and 1 synchro weapon from your deck and/or graveyard to your hand.

Chaos Hero – Chief Angel of the Draw (1) light/fairy/fusion 6 stars (2250/1300) effect: during your draw phase you draw two cards instead of one. In a tag duel both you and your partner draw two cards during every draw phase. Secondary effect: you/partner have no limit to the amount of cards you can hold while your opponents go by the regular rules.

Hell Synchron (1) Dark/fiend/tuner 4 stars (1700/1000) effect: this cards attack is tripled on the turn it is summoned the goes back to its normal attack at the end of your turn.

Chaos Hero – Tribal Hell Angel (1) Dark/Fairy/Synchro 6 stars (2300/2000) effect/ once per turn inflict 800 damage to your opponent(s) life points.

Synchro Booster (2) – continues spell card – doubles the attack and defense of all synchro monsters on your side of the field.

Synchro Weapon (2) – continues Spell card – increase the attack of all synchro monsters on your side of the field by 1500 and defense by 1300.

Underworld (1) – field spell card – increases the attack and defense of all monsters that have Chaos in their name by 1200.

Cyber Synchron (1) Dark/Machine/Tuner 4 stars (1400/1400) Effect: when used to Synchro summon the Synchro monster gains 2500 extra attack points and becomes a machine.

Chaos Hero – Cybernetic Chief of the Tribe (1) Dark/Machine/Synchro 8 stars (2850/2400) Chaos Hero – Tribal Chief + Cyber Synchron effect: changes all monsters on the field to machines and gains 350 attack and defense points per monster.

Trap Hole (2) – Trap card – if a monster that has over 1000 attack points is summoned it is destroyed.

Draining shield (2) – counter trap – negate an attack and gain life points equal to the attack of the attacking monster.

Skull dice (3) – counter trap – role a dice the number the dice lands on multiplied by 100 is how much Attack and Defense points each of you opponents monsters loses until the end of their turn.

Pot of greed (2) draw 2 cards from your deck.

Double summon (1) can only use 1 per turn


	2. red eyes deck revamped

**Ok so I noticed some things were wrong with the red eyes deck so I made a few new ones that have different purposes. If you want to skip this then move down to the part where the story actually starts…**

**3 lord of D – level 4 - A1200/D1100 – **Face-up Dragon-Type monsters cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps, or card effects.

**2 luster dragon – level 4 – A1900**

**2 red eyes black chick – level 2 – A800/D 500 - **Send this face-up card on your side of the field to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from your hand.

**3 red eyes black dragon – level 7 – A2400/D2000**

**3 red eyes darkness dragon – level 9 – A2400/D2000 - **This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" on your side of the field. Increase the ATK of this card by 300 points for each Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard.

**1 sangan – level 3 – A1000/D600 - **When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, add 1 monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand.

**1 elemental hero avian**

**1 elemental hero burstinatrix**

**1 evil hero inferno wing – level 6 – must be special summoned with Dark fusion and cannot be special summon by other ways. If this card attacks a Defense position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard inflict damage to your opponent equal to the either the attack or defense (Whichever is higher) of the destroyed monster in the greavyard.**

**3 blue eyes white dragon – 8 stars – A3000/D2500**

**1 graceful charity – draw 3 cards then discard 2 cards from your hand**

**1 pot of greed – draw 2 cards from your deck**

**Dark fusion – send from your hand or your side of the field to the graveyard, the fusion material monsters that are listed on a fiend fusion monster card, the special summon that fusion monster from your extra deck (the special summon if treated as a fusion summon). The special summoned monster cannot be targeted by the opponents spells, traps, or card effects this turn.**

**1 premature burial – pay 800 lifepoints to bring back a monster from your graveyard to the field in attack position.**

**1 reload - **Add your hand to your Deck and shuffle it. Then draw the same number of cards that you added to your deck.

**2 Magical mallet - **Shuffle any number of cards from your hand into the Deck, then draw that same number of cards.

**1 snatch steal - **Take control of one of your opponent''s face-up monsters. Your opponent gains 1000 Life Points at each of his/her Stanby Phases.

**1 swords of revealing light - **Counting from your opponent''s turn, none of your opponent''s monsters can attack for 3 turns of his/her own. When this card is activated, opponent''s face-down monsters at that time are turned face-up, but remain in Defense Position. Any effects the monsters may have are immediately activated.

**3 flute of summoning dragon - **Special Summon up to 2 Dragon-Type monsters from your hand. There must be a face-up "Lord of D." on the field to activate and to resolve this effect.

**1 call of the haunted - **Select 1 monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. When this card is destroyed or removed from the field, the summoned monster is destroyed. If the summoned monster is destroyed, this card is also destroyed.

**1 ceasefire - **Flip all face-down Defense Position monsters on the field face-up. Flip Effects are not activated at this time. Inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each Effect Monster on the field.

**1 D. tribe - **All monsters on your side of the field are treated as Dragon-Types until the end of the turn this card is activated.

**1 Drop off - **This card can only be activated during your opponent''s Draw Phase. Your opponent must discard the card he/she draws to the Graveyard from their hand immediately.

**2 dust tornado - **Target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target. Then you can Set 1 Spell/Trap Card from your hand.

**1 ring of destruction - **Destroy 1 face-up Monster Card and inflict Direct Damage equal to the destroyed card's ATK to the Life Points of both you and your opponent.

**1 trap hole - **If the ATK of a monster summoned by your opponent (excluding Special Summon) is 1000 points or more, the monster is destroyed.

**1 waboku – all damage this turn is reduced to zero**

**Deck #2 (58 cards) This is the one I will be using mostly**

**Monsters (31)**

1 dark magician girl – level 5 - 2000/1200

1 blue-eyes white dragon – level 8 – A3000/D2500

3 Masked dragon – level 3 – A1400/D1100 - When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck.

1 Meteor B. dragon – level 8 – A3500/D2000 - "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" + "Meteor Dragon"

1 Montage dragon – level 8 – A?/D0 - This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending 3 other monsters from your hand to the Graveyard. This card's ATK is equal to the combined Levels of the sent monsters x 300.

1 Meteor dragon – level 6 – A1800/D2000

2 Red eyes black chick – level 1 – A800/D500 - You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from your hand.

3 Red eyes darkness dragon – level 9 – A2400/D2000 - "This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" on your side of the field. Increase the ATK of this card by 300 points for each Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard."

3 red eyes wyvern – level 4 – A1800/D1600 - During your End Phase, if you did not Normal Summon or Set a monster this turn, you can remove from play this card from your Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes" monster from your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick".

3 red eyes black dragon – level 7 – A2400/D2000

2 red eyes darkness metal dragon – level 10 – A2800/D2400 - You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 face-up Dragon-Type monster you control. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon".

1 Lord of D – level 4 – A1200/D1100 - As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all Dragon-Type monsters cannot be targeted by Spell Cards, Trap Cards, or effects of monsters that designate a target.

3 Troop Dragon – level 2 – A700/D800 - "If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, select and Special Summon 1 "Troop Dragon" from your Deck to your side of the field. Then shuffle your Deck."

**1 elemental hero avian**

**1 elemental hero burstinatrix**

**1 evil hero inferno wing – level 6 – must be special summoned with Dark fusion and cannot be special summon by other ways. If this card attacks a Defense position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard inflict damage to your opponent equal to the either the attack or defense (Whichever is higher) of the destroyed monster in the greavyard.**

**1 sangan – level 3 – A1000/D600 - **When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, add 1 monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand.

1 Mystical Beast of Serket – 6 stars – A2500/D2000 – destroy this card if you do not control "Temple of the Kings". Each time this card destroys a monster in battle, the destroyed monster is removed from play, and this card gain 500 attack points.

1 lava golem – level 8 – A3000/D2500 – this card cannot be Norman summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned to your opponents side of the field by tributing 2 monsters they control. You cannot normal summon or set the turn you special summon this monster card. This monster's controller takes 1000 dammage during each standby phase.

1 guardian sphinx – 5 stars – A1700/D2400 – once per turn, during you main phase, you can flip this card into face down defense position. When this card is flipped into face down defense position, return all of the opponents monsters on the field to their hand.

1 exxod master of the guard – level 8 - A0/D4000 – can only be special summoned by tributing 1 card with sphinx in its name

**Spells (20)**

**2**** swords of revealing light - **Counting from your opponent''s turn, none of your opponent''s monsters can attack for 3 turns of his/her own. When this card is activated, opponent''s face-down monsters at that time are turned face-up, but remain in Defense Position. Any effects the monsters may have are immediately activated.

2 The Flute Of Summoning Dragon – spell - You can only activate this card when Lord of D. is face-up on the field. Special Summon up to 2 Dragon-Type monsters from your hand to your side of the field.

1 Ancient Rules – spell - Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from your hand.

1 cost down – spell -Discard 1 card from your hand. Downgrade all Monster Cards in your hand by 2 Levels until the End Phase of the turn this card is activated.

1 Different dimension capsule – spell - Select 1 card from your Deck and remove it from play face-down. During your 2nd Standby Phase after activation, destroy this card and add the removed card to your hand.

1 dragons mirror - spell - Remove from play, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Dragon-Type Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon).

1 gold sarcophagus – spell - Select and remove from play 1 card in your Deck. During your second Standby Phase after this card's activation, add the removed card to your hand.

3 inferno fire blast – spell - Target 1 face-up "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" you control; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK. "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card.

1 monster reborn – spell - Target 1 monster from either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it.

2 Reload – quick play spell - Add all cards in your hand to your Deck and shuffle it. Then draw the same number of cards that you added to your Deck.

2 pot of greed – spell – draw 2 cards

**1 Dark fusion – send from your hand or your side of the field to the graveyard, the fusion material monsters that are listed on a fiend fusion monster card, the special summon that fusion monster from your extra deck (the special summon if treated as a fusion summon). The special summoned monster cannot be targeted by the opponents spells, traps, or card effects this turn.**

**Smashing ground - destroy the 1 face up monster you opponent controls that has the highest defense (If it is a tie you get to choose)**

**Temple of the kings – the controller of this card can activate traps the turn they are set. If you control "Mystical Beast of Serket" and this card, you can send both to the graveyard to special summon 1 face up monster from your hand, Deck, or Extra deck.**

**Traps (7)**

1 draining shield - trap - When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate that attack, and gain Life Points equal to that target's ATK.

2 magic cylinder - counter trap - Negate the attack of 1 of your opponent's monsters and inflict damage equal to the attacking monster's ATK to you opponent's Life Points.

2 negate attack – counter trap - Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack of that 1 monster and end the Battle Phase.

2 metal reflect slime – After activation special summon this card in defense position; it is treated as a effect monster card (aqua-type/water/level 10/A0/D3000) this card is still treated as a trap card and cannot attack.


	3. wait i died and i'm being reborn? WTF

**hey everybody what's up… sorry about the wait as I kind of lost my saved file… along with my data as my computer crashed big time! And I'm trained to be a It guy…. Like WTF! Anyway enjoy the first chapter **

**Also I made a Synchro Dragon for Naruto for when I get to the 5D's era…**

**Here is the stats!**

**Title: Red Eyes Master Dragon**

**8 Stars**

**Dragon/Synchro/Effect**

**1****st**** effect: for every Dragon type monster with "Red Eyes" in your graveyard this card gains 300 attack points. 2****nd**** effect: for every dragon type monster in your graveyard you gain 8oo life points. 3****rd**** effect: you can special summon 1 red eyes monster from your deck or graveyard once every other turn.**

**ATT: 3500**

**DEF: 3100**

**There you go! Also Naruto will have a few Synchro monster besides this card such as Power Tool Dragon, Life Stream Dragon, and Trident dragon also I will have Naruto have 5 tuner monster such as Stratus Dragon (1200/1000) 4 stars, delta flyer (1500/900) 3 stars, Junk Synchron (1300/500) 3 stars, Dragunity Partison (1200/800) 2 stars, and Sword Synchron (1100/500) 2 stars**

**I'm REALLY SORRY TENSA ZANGETSU 1 I have been busy lately and like I said my computer crapped out on me! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Yugioh series!

It is official… Naruto is board out of his mind! He beat Obito and Madara into the ground, won the war, seal the Jubi into himself… and now he was forced to retire by the "Honorable Counsel". Now Naruto is not one to experiment with Fuinjutsu unless he had a pretty good idea on what he was doing. That leads us to Naruto being in his study just finishing a Fuinjutsu array.

"There that should do it! To think that I came up with a way to travel dimensions/time travel! Now let's do this!" Naruto said as he activated the array and disappeared from the elemental Nations forever.

Naruto was in pain, a shit ton of pain! When the pain subsided he opened his eyes to see a woman looked down at him with a smile… he looked to his left to see the one being from his nightmares… the shiningami! Next to the being were two people who naruto wanted to spend time with more than anything in his world… his parents, the one piece of family he had even if they were dead.

The woman above him smiled down at him. "Naruto Namikaze… I see that you used a dimension traveling jutsu. While doing so… well to be blunt you died! But I have a job for you that I will **NOT** take no for an answer! Got that?" Naruto nodded "Good, you job is to be reborn into a world where wars are fought with a card game as I sense a great evil rising and you must be the one to stop it… that and I'm hoping that you find the one thing you have been denied during you life… LOVE! Good luck and be safe!" she said to Naruto as he glowed white and disappeared in a flash… Kami suddenly remembered something "SHIT I forgot to tell him that he will still have his shinobi powers… oh well he will figure it out on his own…" Se said the last part happily.

SIXTEEN YEARS LATER

Naruto Namikaze or as he is known now as Naruto Kaiba, son of Seto Kaiba and Serenity Kaiba. He has been the talk of the dueling world and has been named a dueling prodigy! Naruto has been in many tournaments across the world and not he is headed to Duel Academy for the last of his schooling. He is known to use a Red eyes deck. To the fullest potential. While to Blue eyes white dragon deck symbolizes power, the red eyes cards symbolize potential.

Now we find your teenage blond haired duelist running full speed using chakra to get to the arena faster as he wanted to get there early. This was after he just received a new set of cards for his time at the academy… well with about three weeks of training with the cards with his father. When he arrived there he saw that they were just opening the doors. As he walked up to them the guards and a gender confused man, or what Naruto thought to be a man, as he wasn't to sure himself. Anyway they bowed to him as he walked up to them.

"Ahh, Naruto-Sama, what are you doing here so early?" the gender confused man asked.

Naruto stared at the man for about a minute before answering with a simple "I wanted to get here early." The man accepted it and let Naruto inside.

Naruto waited for about an hour and a half for the written exam to start. When it did Naruto started the exam and finished it within about fifteen minutes and got a perfect 100% he caught the eyes a blond haired girl. He stared into her eyes as he walked to the next portion of the test, he did something that made her into a cherry… he winked with dazzling sapphire blue eyes.

When the next test came up Naruto got a little agitated as he had to wait quite a bit for his match he was about to ask when it was going to happen until "Will Naruto Kaiba please report to dueling field number two!" the voice over the intercom said.

He walked down the arena at a leisure pace as everybody watched him make his was down. When he arrived at the field Naruto found himself face to face with the so called best duelist at the academy Zane Trusdale.

They wasted no time in starting the duel **"DUEL!"** they shouted as they turned on their duel disks and drew their five cards. Zane started off.

"I draw! Now I summon Cyber Raider in attack mode!" (1400/1000) 4 stars. "I end my turn!"

Naruto smirked at his hand as it was going to be an easy win. "I draw! I Use the spell card Ancient Rules to summon the card red eyes black dragon from my hand! Now I use 2 of the Spell card known as Inferno Fire Blast which attacks you directly bringing you down to ) Life points!" Naruto announced.

Zane: 0 LP

Naruto: 4000 LP WIN

Most of the croud was kind of disappointed at the duel because of how short it was but in the dueling world use what you can to win he duel and don't look back, just keep moving forward!

Naruto went to find out what dorm he would be in. as he expected… Obelisk Blue as he scored a perfect 100% on both tests!

**Sorry for the chapter as I literally just wrote it and spell checked it as wella s hand my friend who is over read it… he was over because we are studying for out final exams which are next week… I would be out already if it wasn't for all of those snow days. Oh well that's the curse of living in New England… damn you weather!**

**Review please and tell me how I did for the first chapter!**


	4. it's over 100k

OH YEAH PEOPLE THE PITITION THAT PEOPLE HAVE SIGNED TO STOP SOPA IS FINALLY REACHED OVER 100,000 SIGNERS SO THAT IS AWESOME NOW LETS CELACTRATE WITH ME GETTING NEW CHAPTERS OUT AS SOON AS I CAN!

HEIR OF THE FOUNDERS AND NARUTO'S POKEMON ADVENTURE ARE THE TWO STORIES THAT WON THE POLL!


End file.
